Alex
Alexandra, better known as Alex, is main protagonist of Oxenfree. She is the player controlled character. Players can shape her personality and her relationships with Clarissa, Ren, Nona, and Jonas with her dialogue options in game. Alex is voiced by Erin Yvette (Snow in The Wolf Among Us, Sasha in Tales From the Borderlands). Personality Alex is a bright, rebellious teenager. Her general disposition is witty and sarcastic, but player choices can determine whether or not she more negative or positive. Appearance Alex has dark skin, brown eyes, and blue hair that is tied up into a pony tail. Before game events, she is shown to have brown hair. It is implied in game that she dyed her hair blue after Michael's death by Nona, but there is one existing image of Michael and Alex in which she already had her blue hair. She wears a simple T-shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and ankle boots. She wears an oversized red jacket that once belonged to Michael. Background Alex lives in the town of Camena with her family. She grew up to be very close with her brother Michael and childhood friend Ren. She also grew up around Clarissa, having been pushed into a pool by her in 6th grade. She was once arrested for grand theft auto as she and her friend Amanda borrowed a car without permission to go to a concert, much to Michael's chiding afterwards. One year prior to the beginning of Oxenfree, Alex, Michael and Clarissa went to Edwards Island together so they could all hang out together. Michael claimed he intended to teach Alex how to swim at the pool the following week, though it is unknown if those plans were followed up. Before Michael graduated he asked for Alex's blessing to leave town for College and live on his own with Clarissa. Alex wanted for them to hang out one last time before he left, so they both went swimming in the lake. This ultimately lead to Michael drowning as Alex watched by the wayside, unable to help due to her poor or total lack of swimming skills. It is implied in game that the town partially blames Alex for Michael's death. Clarissa also blames Alex as well. After Michael dies, it is implied that Alex grows more rebellious (possibly acting out in grief), choosing to skip an easy aptitude test at school just so she could go to Ren's concert and help him get an extra amplifier in a barnyard. Ren states that he managed to pass the test while dosing on a high amount of cough syrup, so as a result Alex must've been able to do excellent on it as well. Eventually, Alex’s parents’ marriage fell apart and ended with their divorce. Her mother remarried which brought Jonas, her new step-bother, into Alex's life. Relationships * Michael - Michael is Alex's brother, and the two of them have always shared a close bond, regarding their relationship closer to friendship than babysitting a younger sibling. Regardless of player choices, he will listen to her opinion in all situations. The red jacket that Alex wears is a hand-me-down from Michael. * Jonas - In the beginning of Oxenfree, it is stated that Alex and Jonas had just met each other for the first time on that day, despite already being step-siblings. Because of this, Alex is somewhat wary of Jonas at the beginning of the game. Depending on the choices made by the player, Alex and Jonas can become closer and see each other as true brother and sister, or remain distant. * Ren - Ren is Alex's childhood best friend and the two are very close to each other. They often playfully banter and tease each other about old stories they know about each other. When playing "marry, screw, kill" Alex can choose to marry Ren as they are already friends so there would be no surprises, sleep with him because knowing each other would make it less weird or kill him if left with no other options. Ren is generally accepting of Alex's choices in game, and will usually confide in her first. Ren will look to Alex for help in terms of talking to Nona. * Nona - Alex and Nona do not know each other very well until the events of Oxenfree. Nona is not in school very often so they don't get see one another a lot, but Nona is aware of who Alex is because they did have shared classes. When playing "marry, screw, kill" Alex can choose to say she'd marry Nona as she likes the quiet types, sleep with her because she seems present and attentive or kill her if left with no other options. Alex can persuade Nona's decision to reach out to Ren or not. * Clarissa - Clarissa started by trying to reach out to Alex when she and Michael were dating, understanding that Michael thought very highly of Alex and not wanting to make things weird for her. However, after Michael's death, their relationship became strained, with both having resentments towards each other fueled mainly by their grief. When playing "marry, screw, kill" Alex can say she'd marry Clarissa somewhat out of spite, sleep with her because she is "obviously" attractive or kill her if left with no other options. Player choices can determine whether or not Alex and Clarissa's relationship can be repaired. Endings Depending on the choice made by the player the game can end in multiple ways that affect Alex's relationships with her friends. In terms of dealing with the ghosts, she can either give up Clarissa's life in exchange for her own. If not, she can also convince the ghosts (by using in game knowledge with the Adler letters and picking the right dialogue options) to let her and her friends go. If she fails to do this and picks the wrong options, and instead opts to close the portal with the radio, it is implied that the ghosts will have taken her, but the ending sequence does not change from the other choice. The last choice made in the game is determining whether or not Alex stayed in town for college or decided to leave. Regardless, this does not effect the game or the other characters in the end. Trivia * Alex's red jacket once belonged to her brother Michael. * She seems to have a fondness for history. * Alex did not know how to swim a week before Michael's death and it is possible he was teaching her at the lake where he ultimately drowned. Category:Characters Category:Oxenfree Category:Main Characters